Someone To Come Home To
by littlefiction
Summary: Inu no taisho is faced with a hard truth when he is resurrected only to find his oldest son pushing him away. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and related stuff belong to Rumiko Takahashi, not me.

Alternate ending for "Final Battle At the Gravesite". Very different ending. So different that the only thing this has in common with it is that they followed Naraku to the border of this world and the next, where the Great Dog Demon's remains were.

I am aware that some people spell it "Kirara" and others "Kilala". I have heard it said "Kilala" but I've always seen it spelled (outside of fanfiction) "Kirara". I'm spelling it "Kirara". If you disagree with this decision, I respect your right to disagree, but I'm not changing it.

"Speaking" _'Thinking'_

Someone To Come Home To

Inu Yasha had fought long and hard, and was now glaring at his brother who seemed almost bored. Inu Yasha was panting on the sidelines while Sesshoumaru seemed to be having a bit of a warm up fighting against Naraku's tentacles. It wasn't so much a battle as it was Naraku dodging Sesshoumaru who seemed to just test the waters rather than actually fight.

Sesshoumaru lunged once more, attacked once more, and bounced of the barrier yet again, with one slight difference. Tenseiga pulsed. _'Do you wish to be drawn?'_ he asked the sword silently, feeling the sword pulse with excitement. Sesshoumaru landed on a rock and rested his paw on Tenseiga's hilt. Tenseiga continued to pulse excitedly, but he couldn't see any emissaries of the afterlife surrounding Naraku, and even if he did he sure as hell wasn't about to save him. But Tenseiga pulsed more urgently by the second, and had never steered him wrong before. _'So be it.'_ He decided, taking hold of the hilt and drawing it. He jumped forward, and rather than his usual efficient slash he made one broad sweep in Naraku's general direction, his every movement guided by his sword. The powerful energy of the attack flew through Naraku, having no greater effect than startling him, and flew straight at Tenseiga's true targets. Which is when Sesshoumaru finally realized Tenseiga's intent.

"No…" He whispered, watching the emissaries crawling on his father's remains dying. Myoga hopped happily on Inu Yasha's shoulder, crying, "He's done it! He's done it! Master!"

"Master? You mean…" Inu Yasha stared, eyes wide, mouth gaping, at his father's now glowing remains.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked in awe.

"He's reviving Master!" Myoga chirped with glee.

Sesshoumaru just shook his head in disbelief, and tried to take a step backwards, which almost made him fall off the edge. He caught himself just in time to watch his father's body engulfed in white light, before fading away to reveal an enormous white dog demon- the demon was so large even Sesshoumaru would seem insignificant in comparison. Naraku vanished on the spot, muttering something about not being suicidal. The dog was once again engulfed in light, red this time, only to reemerge in his humanoid form. Long white hair pulled back in a high topknot, a jagged blue stripe on each cheek, and the golden eyes both his sons had inherited. His eyes locked with Sesshoumaru's, and he was about to go greet him when Myoga landed on his shoulder and started squealing in delight.

"Master! Master! You're back, you're back!"

"Yes, now if you'll excuse-"

"Oh! Allow me to introduce you to your youngest son, Master Inu Yasha!"

"Oh! Of course!" Without waiting for Myoga to point him out, the great dog demon jumped from rock to rock to land in front of his youngest son with an enormous grin. "Hello, Inu Yasha." The younger dog just stared in shocked. Inu no taisho just chuckled and pulled his son into a strong embrace. "I'm sorry to have been gone so long." Inu Yasha struggled in his grasp, so his father let him go, his grin becoming a sad smile.

"Easy old man, I just met you!"

"Fair enough. Don't go away, ok?"

"Eh?"

"Just stay. I'll be right back. Myoga, stay with him." With that, he turned to greet his eldest, only to find himself staring at the back of his armor as he flew away, some toad looking thing dressed like a noble thing clinging to his fur. "Sesshoumaru!" He barked after him. Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder, and then turned away, continuing without a word. Inu no taisho sighed, then reached for Tenseiga's hilt, only to gasp at the realization that HE NO LONGER HAD IT! He glanced around in a panic until his saw Inu Yasha with the Tetsuiga and smacked himself in the forehead. "Of course, Sesshoumaru has it. Ah! Sesshoumaru has it! Quick, he's our only way out of here! Inu Yasha! These are your pack, correct?"

"Yeah…" Inu Yasha said as Kagome climbed on his back.

"Ok, I'll carry this young lady-" the older dog grinned. Sango squeaked.

"Er, Master, don't take this the wrong way…"

"Are you suggesting that I was going to flirt with this fine young woman?"

"Yes." Myoga said bluntly. Inu no taisho opened his mouth to protest, then chuckled.

"You're probably right." He laughed. Sango squeaked again, before hurriedly scrambling onto Kirara's back. "Monk, do you have a ride?"

"Yes, thank you." He said politely, climbing onto Kirara behind Sango.

They chased after Sesshoumaru, who was going out of his way to make it difficult to keep up. Just before he disappeared through the exit, his father barked at him to stop, which he did grudgingly. He growled loudly without turning around. Once they were caught up he opened the gate and they followed him out. The stone guardians awoke, only to kneel before Sesshoumaru, who walked away. Once he was out of sight, one asked Shippo, who was following along in the back, "Do you wish to pass?"

"Umm… t-that's ok, I think I'll just go with them." And scurried away.

…

"Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru stop!" Sesshoumaru stopped, and proceeded to remove his armor. "That's more like it! Here, Inu Yasha," he said, removing his armor, "Hold this for me please?"

"Why should I?"

"I will hold it" Miroku offered.

"You sure? It's heavy." Miroku nodded, and the Inu no taisho dropped it into his arms.

"Whoa!" Miroku grunted with the effort to keep the armor off the ground.

"Keh. I'll take it." Inu Yasha said, hoisting it into his arms.

The Great Dog Demon walked up to his eldest son, arms outstretched and smiling brightly. Sesshoumaru lunged with more speed than even Inu Yasha had ever seen and punched his father square in the jaw, forcing him back a step. He spun into a kick, which the dog general caught. "Sesshoumaru…" He whispered, suddenly looking sad and tired. Sesshoumaru bounced upward, then balanced on his hand next to his father's feet and kicked his father's chin with his free foot, forcing him to let go and clutch at his jaw instead. Sesshoumaru jumped away, summoning a cloud and kicking off of it to head-butt his father in the stomach. The older inu gasped and crouched, then tried to knock his son's legs out from under him. Sesshoumaru jumped, but was trapped in his father's embrace as he landed. He struggled and squirmed but could not get loose. He even attempted to head-butt him but could not put enough force in it from so close to deter his father. The Inu no taisho held him close. "Please…" he whispered, "Please let it go… you didn't need it, Inu Yasha did. I was only protecting him, please forgive me… it's just a sword… Sesshoumaru, please…"

"Go back to hell" Sesshoumaru hissed, "I don't need you. Get off."

"Please, I'm sorry, I know it should traditionally have gone to you, and I know you wanted it, but please, he is also my son, and"

"I'm not mad about your damned sword! I can't even use it, you think I would push away my own father over a sword I can't even wield without injuring myself?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Inu no taisho was caught of guard, giving Sesshoumaru the opportunity to push away. Sesshoumaru was leaving when he heard his father's sad whisper.

"Then why?"

"Enjoy that body, Father, when I am grown I will kill it." Sesshoumaru walked away.

…

"Fish, umm… Sir?" Kagome asked awkwardly, not sure how to act towards the legendary demon.

"No thank you." He asked, waving the fish aside as he stared thoughtfully into the flames. "At least," he muttered, plucking Myoga off of his cheek and placing him behind his neck, "Do it behind my neck, so I can pretend to be thinking when I scratch."

"But you move your head too much! Myoga whined.

"Why is he so angry with me, if it isn't about the swords?"

"Maybe it's because you sacrificed yourself for a human and what he considers your illegitimate son."

"Perhaps,"

"Or maybe because you died early, forcing him to give up his training to rule your lands, potentially diminishing his potential,"

"I suppose you're-"

"Or maybe because when you died you left him with nothing but a sword at the time he thought he couldn't use, or"

"I screwed him over, I get it! Stop rubbing it in!"

"But Sesshoumaru's nose is constantly rubbed in it," Came Totosai's voice from where he and his one-eyed bull landed, "His nose is rubbed in it every time he hears your name, every time he sees Inu Yasha wielding the sword he's coveted since he was little, every time he smells your younger son's scent, how can he not be reminded of all the promises you were never able to keep?"

"There weren't that many-" the dog defended feebly.

"Weren't there? How many times did you tell that pup that one day your vast empire would be his? What was left of that empire when you died? And how many times did you say you would never abandon him, yet-"

Inu no taisho growled, "I had-"

Totosai held up a hand, "I'm not saying I disagree with what you did, master, but that does not change the fact that you promised. You have to understand; Sesshoumaru did not see her as your mate, but rather as your plaything- and Inu Yasha you had never even met before you left Sesshoumaru so you could die for them. I understand why you did it, but I doubt Sesshoumaru would."

"Oh…" the dog looked more downcast than ever. Suddenly, the scream of a small child could be heard not far off.

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!"

"That must be Rin!" Kagome shouted, hopping onto Inu Yasha's back. The dog general was way ahead of them, already sprinting to the young girls rescue. He was just about to slay the rather pathetic demon when he saw Sesshoumaru tear through the demon with a single swipe of his poison claws. He landed right in front of his father, looked up, and glared, before turning to walk away.

"Rin."

"Yes?"

"Do as you please."

"Yes!" And she ran after him.

Inu no taisho stared in shock. "You there! Rin!" He called after the little girl, who spun around to look at him, glancing occasionally to make sure her Lord Sesshoumaru was not too far ahead.

"What is your relationship to Sesshoumaru?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru comes back to Rin. He goes away sometimes, he leaves me with AhUn, and sometimes with Jaken, but he always comes back." She said simply, and ran after her Lord Sesshoumaru.

"He… He's adopted a human pup," he smiled, "I'm glad he's not alone at least."

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" he could hear Rin ask, "Who was that man?"

"No one important."

That one hurt.

…

"This place looks familiar." Rin said.

"Quiet, fool, we are in the forest of Bokseno!" Jaken screeched.

"Oh! Is that that talking tree?" She chirped excitedly.

"Yes!" Jaken snapped grouchily.

"Bokseno."

"Sesshoumaru. Are the rumors true? Has your father really returned?"

"Yes."

"But you're not happy about this?"

"Should I be? The only demon I can name who poses a threat has returned."

"You think I don't pose a threat?" Bokseno asked, raising a wooden eyebrow slightly.

"I know you could, if you so chose, but you have no reason to. As long as you have no motivation to attack, I have no reason to concern myself with your ability to do so."

"I see. But we are off topic. What do you wish to know?"

Sesshoumaru was silent.

"Or is it not answers that you seek, but shelter? You are weary, and wish to rest where it is quiet?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru said simply.

"Very well."

"Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Be quiet, and do not wander."

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Jaken. Watch her."

"Yes, milord!" Jaken grumbled. Sesshoumaru sat, legs outstretched, leaning against Bokseno's trunk. His eyes closed, and for the first time in a long time, he slept.

Bokseno closed his eyes and rested, and as the wind blew through the leaves, it was as if the very trees were whispering to each other.

"What was that?" Jaken screeched suspiciously, but was quieted by a strategically thrown rock.

…

The wind blew through the trees in a subtle whisper, which the great dog demon tilted his head to listen to. "Well, I must be going."

"What?" Inu Yasha asked, startled that his father was leaving so suddenly. He would never admit it, but he didn't want to lose him again.

"Calm down pup, I have just received word of Sesshoumaru's location, and I want to try and mend my relationship with him. I will return soon. I do not think I will be gone more than a week, he did not wander too far."

"Oh." Inu Yasha mumbled.

…

Rin heard soft footsteps behind her, and she spun around to see that man who looked so similar, yet so different from her Sesshoumaru. He held up a finger to tell her to stay quiet, and he quietly approached her. He crouched in front of her so they could whisper.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"Sesshoumaru's father. You are a member of his pack, right?" Rin looked confused. "Um… his family?"

"Hm…" Rin seemed thoughtful, "Rin is… someone Lord Sesshoumaru keeps."

He chuckled at her simplistic answer. "Yes, but in what way? There are many ways to keep. You can keep a treasure, keep a tool, you can keep something trapped, you can hold something dear, you can keep something with you, you can…"

Rin just shrugged. "He comes, he goes, but he always comes home. That's all I need to know."

_'Someone… to come home to…'_

"And that one? What is he?"

"That's Master Jaken. He serves Lord Sesshoumaru, and follows him, and chases him, and takes care of Rin, and when Lord Sesshoumaru goes away alone, he's here when he comes back."

"And, um… The two headed dragon?"

"AhUn. Rin takes care of him, and he takes care of Rin, and he listens to Lord Sesshoumaru, and sometimes Jaken, and he serves Lord Sesshoumaru, and-"

"And he is also here, for when Sesshoumaru comes home?"

"Of course!" Rin whispered happily.

"Thank you, you've been very helpful."

"You're welcome." She smiled her toothy grin. Inu no taisho rose and strode over to his sleeping son.

_'Is that why you're so angry, Pup? That girl, she's so young, she can't have been with you long. And the green one, he acts as though he has no idea who I am, he can't have known you for long either. How long were you alone?'_

Sesshoumaru began to stir, so he stroked his cheek lightly as his son slowly slid back into a deep sleep.

_'How long were you alone? It's against our nature to be alone. How far did you go with no pack? How long did you go… with no one to come home to?'_

He sat next to his sleeping son, resting his back on Bokseno's broad trunk. Sesshoumaru sniffed lightly in his sleep, and leaned over to rest on his father's shoulder, nuzzling his fur softly before falling deeper asleep. Inu no taisho looked sadly down at the pup resting on his shoulder.

_'Did you miss me that much?'_

"Bokseno," he whispered, "What did Sesshoumaru come here for?"

"Shelter."

"Why not take shelter at the castle?"

"I suppose because there's no one there. He always came here when there was no one at home."

"How long has this been going on?"

"I'm not sure exactly how long."

He braced himself for what he knew would be a hard answer to live with. "But it was long before I died, wasn't it?"

"Yes."

_'Is that why you're angry? What must it have been like, facing the rest of your life with no one to come home to?'_

AhUn sneezed, and Sesshoumaru tensed, then relaxed. But something was different. It was subtle, but clear, in his breathing, his heartbeat, his tension, Sesshoumaru was awake… but for some reason, was pretending to be asleep. He nuzzled against his father's fur and continued to lay their, feigning sleep.

_'I know you're awake… you don't have to pretend anymore, I'm not leaving… I won't leave you alone… For as long as I can manage, I promise, you will always have someone to come home to…'_

…The End…

Extreme cheese, I realize, but still. I'm happy with it. I'm glad I was finally able to write it, I've imagined it in my head so many times. His father usually pins him at least once, but that scene didn't fit.


End file.
